


Believe it or Not

by flibbertygigget



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phelous had first thought getting a seat next to the Cinema Snob a stroke of luck. He could not have been more wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Believe it or Not

Phelous glanced over at the man sitting next to him. At first he had thought getting an airplane seat next to the Snob was a stroke of luck, but he had barely glanced a Phelous since take off. It was all the fault of those damn headphones, Phelous thought. Normally they wouldn't have bothered him, but it had been three hours already, and he was bored.

Suddenly the Snob let out a small sigh.Then he began to hum, tapping his fingers to the beat of the song. Phelous rolled his eyes, but he didn't comment. At least it was better than the silence.

" _Believe it or not, I'm walking on air. I never thought I could feel so free,"_ Snob sang softly. Phelous ground his teeth. " _I'm flying away on a wing and a prayer. Who could it be? Believe it or not, it's just-"_

"You do realize you're doing that out loud, right?" Phelous snapped. Snob looked as though he wanted to say something sarcastic, but he settled for fiddling with him iPod. Then he turned away from Phelous, and the two men lapsed into silence. But soon the Snob's fingers were tapping again, and Phelous braced himself for what was to come.

_"Sweet dreams are made of this. Who am I to disagree? I travel the world and the seven seas. Everyone's looking for something."_

"For Christ's sake," Phelous muttered. The Snob shot him a glare.

_"Some of them want to use you. Some of them want to be used by you. Some of them want to abuse you. Some of them want to be abused."_

"You do realize we're on a plane, right? People are starting to look at you funny."

_"Sweet dreams are made of this-"_

"I get it!" Phelous shouted. "God, do you have any music that's  _not_ from 30 years ago?" Snob gave him an evil grin and picked up his iPod. Phelous gulped. This was the Cinema Snob, who knew what horrors could be hiding on his iPod? And Phelous had bumbled right into this.

" _Seven a.m., waking up in the morning. Gotta get dressed, gotta go downstairs. Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal..."_

Phelous slumped down in his seat. If he was going to be tortured for the rest of the plane ride, he at least deserved to be comfortable.


End file.
